Doubts
by TheOneMagic
Summary: In which Natsu Dragion has doubts that Lucy Ashley will not show up to their wedding because she doesn't love him. EdoNalu. For EstyVamp4998's The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenges #2


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or the cover picture**

**The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge #2.**

**Doubts**

At age 24, Natsu Dragion still could not believe that he was getting married. The idea of him getting married was preposterous! And to Lucy Ashley! The same girl who had been best friends with him for nearly seven years and the one that uses him as a punching bag. Lucy was most definitely not a girly girl like her Earthland counterpart Lucy Heartfilia was. Lucy Ashley absolutely hated the color pink whereas Lucy Heartfilia loved the color pink. So really? How did Lucy Ashley manage to put up with Natsu especially since his hair IS pink!

Natsu walked back and forth around his little apartment which was soon to be his and Lucy's. He tried to make his steps light as it was nearly 4 in the morning. He couldn't sleep. He was too focused on his wedding which was just 6 hours from then. Natsu walked past a mirror as he saw his own scared face. He was nothing like Natsu Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel was courageous; he was not afraid of anything. Natsu Dragion… wasn't even a fraction of a person Natsu Dragneel was. It was only when Natsu Dragion was in his car that he was like Natsu Dragneel. Even if Lucy managed to help him repair his car after all the magic was gone from Edolas, Natsu was still so different from Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu dejectedly walks back towards his bed. 'I need to sleep for tomorrow...'

Natsu waited. And waited. And waited. He looked around at the people in front of him. The king of Edolas was there along with his knights. All his guild mates were there. His best man Gray was there along with the Maid of Honor Juvia. Everyone was here… except Lucy. Hours had past since the wedding began and still no sign of Lucy Ashley.

Natsu sighed before mumbling to himself, "She's not coming. Why would she come marry a dofus like me who too scared? She's not coming. Why would she love me?! There's nothing good about me…"

Natsu soon walked off the altar as he hurriedly retreated into one of the restrooms. He didn't want anyone to see him. He carefully locks the door as his tears began to pour out. "I loved her… but she didn't love me..."

Natsu couldn't help but to shake as tears began to stream down his face. "Why would she love a freak like me?!"

Natsu Dragion woke up in bed to a tear-soaked pillow and tears still streaming down his face. "Thank god it was just a dream… but why did it seem so real? Is this a sign?"

He began to pant heavily as he thought about his nightmare. Tears began to stream down his face. "Why was that so real?! Lucy won't leave me at the altar. She loves me... doesn't she?"

Natsu sat there thinking as his tears slowly but surely diminished. He then walked towards his bathroom to get ready for his wedding. In the shower he couldn't help but put his head down and prayed. "Please. Please. Whoever is up there watching us. Whether it be God or somesort of twisted being. Please. I beg of you. Please don't let her leave me. I know that we're complete opposites, but I really really really love her. I don't know what I would do without her. Please, I beg of you. Please don't make that dream a reality. Please..."

Natsu looked towards the mirror as he fixed his tie for the nth time that morning. His best man Gray Surge looked at him and asked. "Nervous Natsu?"

Natsu looked at him and nodded. "... Gray… I'm afraid..."

Gray looked at him concerned. "About what?"

"What happens if she doesn't show up? I'll be standing there by myself. What happens if she realizes that she doesn't really love me and leave me? I'm scared Gray. I really love her. But I'm scared. I don't know what I'm going to do without her!" Natsu said as he desperately tried to hide any tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

Gray looked at him assured. "You shouldn't be scared Natsu. Lucy loves you even if she is violent with you. It's just her way of showing that she loves and cares for you. She won't leave you Natsu."

"But… what if she doesn't lov-" Natsu tried saying as Gray interrupted him.

"No buts Natsu. If she didn't love you she would not have said yes when you proposed to her." Gray justified as Natsu began to calm down.

"Don't worry about stuff like this Natsu! It's your wedding day… be happy." Gray said with a smile. Natsu looked at him.

"Thanks Gray. You're the best." Natsu said as they proceeded to hug each other.

"That's what's best friends are for."

Natsu was waiting. At any time right now, Lucy Ashley would be coming into the wedding chapel to exchange vows with him in front of all their guest. Natsu gulped. 'Please. Don't let my nightmare be true...'

Natsu fiddled with his fingers as Gray made small talk with the maid of honor and his girlfriend Juvia.

"Pay attention! She's almost here!" Juvia said loudly as she pushed Gray towards Natsu. Gray just nodded happily at his girlfriend's sadistic attitude.

The music began to play as Natsu looked up from his fingers. Everyone in the chapel looked towards the entrance as no one walked in. The pianist continued to play as there was no sight of the bride anywhere. Natsu looked towards the ground again. 'I guess the dream was true...'

"Where the hell are you all looking at?!" A voice said as everyone looked towards them. Natsu looked up and saw Lucy Ashley dressed in a strapless white gown decorated with lace and her hair pulled back into an intricate braid with flower embellishments within it.

"Lucy..."

"Oi Blondie! You were supposed to enter from the entrance like a traditional wedding! Are you too stupid to know where the entrance is!" Levy shouted as her boyfriend Gajeel attempted to calm her down.

"I do what I want for my wedding." Lucy said simply as she looked towards the minister. "Are we gonna start or what?"

Natsu stared at her. His dream. It didn't come true. Thank God. Natsu couldn't help but to look at her again. He loved how her chocolate brown eyes seem to shine and twinkle no matter what the occasion. He couldn't help but to fall back in love with the woman standing in front of him. Lucy caught his stare and couldn't help but to smile gently back at him.

'My crybaby looks so handsome right now.' Lucy thought as she smiled at her soon to be husband.

"Do you Natsu Dragion take Lucy Ashley to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister said snapping both of them out of their thoughts.

"I do."

"Do you Lucy Ashley take Natsu Dragion to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister stepped back to give Natsu and Lucy some space. Natsu walked towards Lucy before she smirked. Lucy quickly grabbed Natsu and kissed him first. Natsu was surprised but quickly melted into the kiss.

Natsu looked up towards Lucy and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too my little crybaby." Lucy said as they both kissed again.

Sometimes doubting yourself or someone else is never the way to go. Sure you can be right about your scepticism, but what is life without all the doubts and challenges that await in it? Life goes on. You'll never know how your life will end up if you doubt yourself. Be courageous because sometimes overcoming your doubts gives you the best rewards of them all.


End file.
